Meow
by XoKris10oX
Summary: Lucy turned into a cat by some spell that lasts a week. What happens when Mira and Lucy make a bet that she cant tell Natsu about her being a cat and her nickname is now Fluffy? Will the certain dragon slayer find out who his feline friend is or will it remain a mystery by the end of the week?- Nalu


It was a normal day in the guild. Everyone doing their normal things. Natsu was fighting with Grey. Mira was serving drinks. Cana is drinking as if beer was the last thing she'd ever drink. Levy was on a mission with Gajeel and Lily. Happy was out on a mission with Carla and Wendy. Grey and Erza decided to take a mission together. Everything seemed normal in other words. Except for a blonde celestial mage who for some reason got turned into a cat like Happy. Lucy huffed walking into the guild. Her tail was wiggling aggressively while climbing up on the table. Mira looked at the cute little cat. She was a blonde color with a red bow on her right ear. Mira couldn't help but giggle.

"Hey there would you like some milk?" She asked with a smile.

"It's me, Lucy! I got turned into a stupid cat and now all I can do is fly! It lasts a week, stupid spell. Agh help me Mira!" Lucy complained sitting down for some reason craving fish. Mira got a little bowl of milk and a fish while trying to hold back her giggles. "Is this some kind of joke?! Why not just bet me to do something why not! I mean I can fly now, I don't know how to fly though." Lucy hissed.

"You wanna bet? Fine, I bet you cant stay a cat and not tell Natsu it's you. If he asks say your name is Fluffy." Mira giggled. Lucy stared down the barmaid.

"Fluffy?! You freakin serious-" Lucy was cut off by a pink haired dragon slayer that sat on a stool in front of her.

"The usual Mira." Natsu smiled, which Mira smiled back leaving the two. Natsu stared at the cat and Lucy just looked straight ahead as if her life depended on it. "Yo." Natsu smiled and waved at the cute little blonde cat.

"Erm.. he-hello.." Lucy still never looked at him just munched on a fish.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Uh it's Lu-Fluffy! My name is Fluffy!" Lucy squeaked, wiggling her nose. 'How cute!' Natsu thought. Mira came back with his usual fire on a stick. Mira smirked devious when an idea hit her.

"Mira what's this cat doing here? I've never seen her before in my life. She can talk like Happy." Natsu questioned before eating a piece of fire.

"She's a stray and came in for some food. Poor thing has no where to go." Lucy gawked at the she-devil herself.

"Why you-" Lucy began but was cut short by a tight hug from the fire dragon slayer. She was getting squished into his chest, back towards him.

"I can take care of her! Happy's gonna be gone for a while with Wendy and Carla so I can look after her!" Natsu said happily still hugging Lucy tightly.

"How long is Happy gonna be gone?" Mira asked still smirking at the little cat in the arms of the dragon slayer.

"A week." He smiled starting to stand up from his stool. The cat still in his arms as he started to pet Lucy. Lucy looked as if she was gonna blow her top. Being treated like a cat.

"Perfect. I bet Fluffy would like that." Mira giggled.

"What do ya say Fluffy wanna live with me for a week?!" Natsu held the cat in front of him making her face him.

"Erm.." Lucy glanced at Mira. Mira mouthing the words 'remember the bet?' to her. Lucy looked back at Natsu. "F-fine." Natsu pulled her into another crushing hug. "O-okay... You can let go n-now." Lucy could barely speak out.

"Alright! Lets go." Natsu smiled down at her.

"A-aye sir..." Lucy felt embarrassed saying that since she was a cat and sounded like Happy. Natsu ran out of the guild with Lucy slowly following behind him. She could barely keep up with him as human, let alone a cat. Lucy stopped and stood against a tree catching her breathe.

"What are you doing?! Come on lets keep moving! Can't you fly?" Natsu said excited.

"Ye-yes I can fly.." Lucy soon regretted saying those words.

"Awesome then you can fly us home!" Natsu said standing there in front of her.

"A-aye sir..." Lucy was figuring out how to get her wings out then suddenly they came and she was flying face to face with Natsu. 'Erm okay so I just grab his back and we take off is that how Happy does it?' Lucy questioned while slowly grabbing the back of Natsu. Lucy flew up scared she'd drop him or hit into something. 'HE'S SO FREAKIN HEAVY!' Lucy thought trying not to drop Natsu.

"Wow you're a great flyer!" Natsu cooed her.

"Erm.. Th-thanks.." Lucy said while her arms started to burn. 'He calls me heavy yet he weighs as if I'm carrying a ton of bricks!' Lucy thought. They finally reached Natsu's house. Natsu stood there while Lucy slowly was falling to the ground of exhaustion. Natsu noticed and quickly grabbed Lucy by the tail carrying her like that inside.

"Hey! Put me down!" Lucy complained. Natsu dropped Lucy head first on the couch. She landed on her head the flipped onto her back. "Tha-thanks..." She muttered. Natsu was sniffing around his house as if someone was in here. "Nat-Natsu?" She questioned not even looking at him still laying on the couch.

"I smell Lucy in here." Lucy's head shot up when she remembered, she still had her scent. "Ah must be in my head. Lucy is this girl I sorta like. She's pretty, funny, sweet, tough and she has a really pretty scent." Natsu stated sitting beside the cat he had no idea he was confessing to her right now. Lucy started blushing.

"Erm I'm sure she likes you too..." Lucy mumbled sitting beside Natsu.

"I hope she does! I love going on missions with her. Say lets go on a mission tomorrow! I needed a flying cat for this one since it involves flying maybe you could help!" Natsu stated.

"What is it?" Lucy questioned. 'Why does it involve flying?!' She thought.

"Well we have to fight this guy who flies and all you gotta do is be my wings." Lucy looked at him in horror. Fight a guy with Natsu while she's his support in the air. 'Usually I'm on the side lines unless I really need to fight.' She thought.

"What exactly are we fighting? Pirate, robber-"

"A ban dent." He replied cheery.

"A ban dent? So like you fight him and I fly you around? How does he fly?"

"He uses a giant bat." Lucy's heart sank.

"A b-b-b-bat?!" Lucy has always had a fear of bats ever since she was a little girl.

"We can handle it Fluffy! You're flying skills are most impressive." Lucy moaned.

"It's Lu-" Lucy just remembered the bet she made and cursed herself mentally. "I mean Fluffy thinks we should take an easier mission. Yes that's erm.. what Fluffy thinks we should do." Lucy smiled realizing she talked in the third person.

"Well Natsu thinks Natsu and Fluffy can handle it." He teased. Lucy sighed and just moaned laying on her side not facing him. "Well we better get some rest before the big day tomorrow." He yawned picking up Lucy under his arm.

"Where are you taking me?" She glanced up at him as he kept looking forward.

"My room where else?" Natsu said is if it was obvious. 'His room?! His room?! That means I'll be sleeping with Natsu!' She mentally face palmed. Natsu sat down the cat in his little bed before going to the washroom. He quickly brushed his teeth and took off his vest to reveal his chest before walking back over to the bed. Lucy climbed out of the bed and laid on the floor. "What are you doing?" He questioned.

"Going to bed what else?" She asked. Lucy felt a giant arm swoop around her and bring her back in the bed. He held her close and rested his chin on the top of her head.

"Goodnight Fluffy." Natsu whispered. Natsu fell asleep before Lucy could protest. She sighed.

"Goodnight Natsu."

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day <strong>

"I'm so pumped to go on a mission with you Fluffy!" Natsu squealed as if he was a little school girl. Lucy looked at him weirdly.

"Uh yeah I'm excited too." Lucy stated walking beside him nervously through the forest. Lucy's tail whipped back and forth agitated. First she couldn't tell Natsu about it being her and now she has to go up against one of her biggest fears, only larger. Natsu grabbed Lucy from the back and picked her up.

"You ready?" He smiled. Lucy was sorta kicking her legs and squirming.

"Yup but put me down!" Lucy snapped. Natsu gave her a grin.

"Right cause you gotta pick me up. I smell him not far from her." Lucy sighed summoning her wings then taking off carrying Natsu. 'How does Happy do this?!' Lucy thought re-positioning her paws on his back. They flew right over the ban dent. "Get me in close." Natsu whispered. Lucy obeyed and soon it was an all out war. The ban dent was shooting a gun at them. Lucy was panting trying to get out of the way. "FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" Natsu shouted before fire blazed out of his mouth aiming right at the ban dent. The ban dent got knocked off the bat, however the bat was unharmed. The bat then took notice of Lucy completely attacking her making her drop Natsu.

"Fluffy!" Natsu screamed while landing on his feet looking at the poor cat trying to fight a huge bat. The bat made a bat noise while Lucy hissed. The bat managed to bite Lucy around the neck. Lucy screamed then pushed the bat back with her paws. Natsu was looking at her in concern before being almost shot. Natsu had to deal with the ban dent first. Lucy was flying as fast as she could to get away from the bat then an idea his her. Lucy went down low in the forest making the back follow. Lucy looked for a small hole that could fit her but not the bat.

"Here goes nothing." She thought. The bat managed to swat her on the cheek which left a scar. Lucy flew faster towards the hole. Making it through she looked back to see the bat trying to get through but getting stuck and hit with a log, knocking him out. Lucy held her neck in pain and her cheek was burning too. Lucy returned to Natsu to see he was unharmed. However for the ban dent, he was crippled up by the tree with slight smoke leaving him. Natsu noticed Lucy wobbling out of the forest with a scratch on her cheek and a bit mark around her neck.

"Are you okay?!" He kneeled down in front of the poor feline. Lucy just nodded but winced at the pain that shot through her neck. Before she knew it, Natsu was carrying her pressed against his chest, patting her back slightly.

"What are you doing?" She questioned still holding her neck.

"You think I'd let you walk back in that condition?" Natsu looked down at her with a small smile placed on his face. They walked in silence until they were at Natsu's place. Natsu opened the door and closed it slightly after. Natsu placed Lucy on the table then went out of the room for a moment. He came back with a cloth, a bowl of water and some cream. Lucy still had her paw on the place the bat bit her. Natsu dipped the cloth into the water then placed it on her cheek stroking it gently. Lucy winced at the pain but Natsu held her head still. Natsu continued to do this until the cut stopped leaking blood. 'Who knew he could be this gently?' Lucy thought. Natsu looked way to serious that it kinda freaked her out. Natsu then got up and grabbed a band aid and placed it over her cheek.

"Alright move your paw." He demanded. Lucy slowly moved her paw and he did the same process like he did with the cheek. It hurt way more then the cheek more. Lucy tried to back away but Natsu held the back of her head with his hand. "Stop moving." He said softly before rubbing the cream around her neck. Lucy felt a little blush creep her cheeks while he rubbed the cream on her neck then Natsu placed another band aid. Natsu gave her a soft smile and petted her head a little. "So Luce you ready to tell me how you turned into a cat?" Lucy frozen in fear. 'How did he find out?!' Lucy stared at him in horror.

"Erm.. I d-don't know w-what you're talking a-a-about... I'm F-Fluffy." Lucy stuttered.

"Oh really. You look alot like my partner." Natsu leaned closer to get a better look at her. "You have the scent of my partner." Natsu said a little too seriously. "I also made a bet with Mira that I could make you tell me you're Lucy." Natsu smirked and leaned back against his chair staring at the cat before him. Her best option was to run. Lucy quickly jumped off the table and started running to the window. 'Almost there!' She thought summoning her wings. As she took off she felt a tug on her tail. Looking back she noticed it was Natsu and he pulled her down, making her upside down. "If you're not Lucy then why are you running?" He questioned.

"I-I just wanted a midnight flight." She lied.

"Sure thing Luce." He winked at her and she huffed.

"When did Mira tell you?" She questioned.

* * *

><p><strong>~Flashback~<strong>

_Natsu left early to the guild before Lucy woke up to make sure the mission was still there. As he entered the guild, Mira waved him over. _

_"Hey Natsu wanna make a bet?" Mira asked sweetly. _

_"Sure." He looked rather confused. _

_"You know Fluffy is Lucy right?" Mira said sweetly. Natsu widen his eyes. 'I just realized... I confessed to her when she was a cat!' Natsu thought to himself. _

_"Of course..." Natsu said awkwardly. _

_"Well I bet you cant get her to tell you it's her before the week is over." Mira smirked. _

_"Oh yeah! I bet I can get her to confess after our mission!" Natsu smirked. Mira handed out her hand and Natsu shook it. _

_"Alright we'll see who wins." Mira giggled._

_ "You're on! I'm all fired up!"_

**~End of Flashback~**

* * *

><p>Lucy sighed and cursed that she-devil in her mind.<p>

"Alright you know, can you put me down now." Lucy hissed.

"Woah easy there little miss. You're stuck with me for the rest of the week 'Fluffy'." Natsu smirked. Lucy hissed again. "Who wants a bath?" Natsu's smirk increased.

"You wouldn't..." Lucy stared him down. Before she knew it, he was carrying her towards the bathroom and filling the sink up with water. "N-no Natsu don't you dare!" Natsu picked her up and held her over the sink by her back.

"Say you're sorry." Natsu smirked and Lucy only huffed. "Alright bath time." He dropped her and she landed in the water.

"Natsu why you!" Lucy hissed again and he was roaring with laughter. Lucy then jumped at him and scratched him on his arm.

"Oh it's on!" Lucy screamed and flew out of the bathroom with Natsu running behind her. Lucy flew up beside the fan flying in a circle sticking her tongue out. Natsu smirked as he turned on the fan sending Lucy flying into the wall then into his arms. She sighed in defeat and laid there without moving. "Just take me to bed." She grumbled. Natsu smirked and petted her head while climbing into bed. "Don't pet me!" She demanded. Natsu just smirked and continued to do that. He heard her purring but not meaning too.

"You like?" He placed her face into his chest.

"N-no. I cant control my purring!"

"Right. Night Lucy." He purred and then fell asleep, soon after Lucy did the same.

* * *

><p><strong>A Week Later<strong>

Lucy was sitting in her apartment reading her favorite book when she heard the window slightly opening. Lucy didn't even have to check who it was, she knew right away.

"Hey Nat-"

"I love you." He interrupted her. Her eyes widen. Did he just confess?

"I love you too but I thought you had a thing for Lisanna." Lucy mumbled but loud enough for the dragon slayer to hear. He just smirked.

"Nope, only you. And it has always been you." He smiled before sliding the book out of her hands.

"Natsu what are you-" He slammed his lips against hers and her eyes widen like dinner plates. Soon after, Lucy's eyes fluttered shut and melted into the kiss. Natsu backed away for a second.

"By the way, you're adorable as a cat." Natsu winked before capturing her lips again. She muttered a shut up and enjoyed the kiss. Lucy backed away this time and questioned herself.

"Isn't this weird all of this happened because I turned into a cat?"

"Meow." He teased.

"Shut up."


End file.
